Educational Software
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Free, educational software. * Add great, free, open, educational software. Educational software Astronomy Educational Software Biology Educational Software Chat Software Cities Environment Educational Software Geography Educational Software Kids' Educational Software Mathematics Software Physics Educational Software Programming Educational Software Vocabulary Learning Software Educational Software Tools 3-D Content Creation Accessibility Android Phone Freeware Animation and Machinima-Making Software Anti-Virus Assessment tools and resources Audio Editor and Recorder Backup Storage Online Blogging tools Bookmarking tools Classroom Tools Collections of Educational Software Command Line Tools Community, Class and Group-formation Software Compilers Computational Knowledge Engines Content Management Systems Course Management Systems Cross-platform open-source multimedia framework, player and server Database Debate Digital Media Learning Software (MacArthur Foundation) Competition Winners Digital Research Tools http://www.isi.edu/~johnh/SOFTWARE/uclathes/index.html Dissertation Software Drawing Programs Educational Games Embodied and Mediated Learning File Hosting and File Sharing Firewall Fonts Forum Software Free Software Lists Game Creation Software Google Android Educational Applications HTML5 Information Organization iPhone Educational Applications iPad Educational Applications Journal Software Math Tools Media Players Mind Mapping Software Mobile Phone Educational Software Music Composition and Notation Software Music Appreciation Software Narrative / Narration Software Office Suites Operating Systems PDF Ebook PDF to Text Personal Communication and Collaboration Platforms Personal Finance Photo Editing Software Physical Activity Presentation Software Productivity and Collaboration Applications Programming Languages Radio Scaling Software Scientific Research and the Classroom Software Screen Capture-and-Share Software Second Life Tools Security Software Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Slide Sharing Software Social Bookmarking Social Media Classroom & Forums Statistical Software Survey and Polling Software Text to Audio Textbook Collaborative Production Time Line Software Time Management Transcription Software Translation Software Translation Software - Virtual Worlds Tutorials TV - Live Broadcasting Twitter for Learning Typing Video Communication Video Capture Software Video-Streaming Hosting Services Video-Streaming Software for Your Mobile Phone Virtual Worlds as Fora, Classrooms, Building Sites, Design Sites, Art Studios, etc. Visualization of Complex Networks Software and Resources Web Design Software Web Meeting Software Website Copier Wiki Software WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. Journal-related wikis, blogs, etc. Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Databases Select Films Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Audacity. 2011. http://audacity.sourceforge.net/ (Audacity is free, open source software for recording and editing sounds. It is available for Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows, GNU/Linux, and other operating systems). Evernote. 2012. Evernote. (Remember everything and organize it. Capture anything. Access anywhere. Find things fast. See also Devon Think and Tinderbox - http://gigaom.com/apple/faceoff-devonthink-pro-office-vs-evernote-premium/). Evernote. Google Apps for Education. 2011. Google Apps for Education - Free email and collaboration tools for schools. Mountain View, CA: Google, Inc. MindTapCengage. 2011. My Favorite Textbook: The Next Generation. (Mindtap Learning Path digital learning application for Harvard Law Professor's Greg Mankiw's 'Macroeconomics' text book; Chris Vento, with Cheryl Lazar at TED Studios). June 6. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com TED Ed - Lessons Worth Sharing. 2012. TED Ed - Lessons Worth Sharing. (TED-Ed Website Tour - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQDgE_eJGTM). TED Ed. Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select References 11 Reasons Every Educator Needs a Video Strategy. 2012. 11 Reasons Every Educator Needs a Video Strategy. September 11. onlineuniversities.com 50 Education Technology Tools Every Teacher Should Know About. 2012. 50 Education Technology Tools Every Teacher Should Know About. August 21. edudemic.com Bates, Laura. 2012. 10 Of The Best Educational Online Games. (The games listed are: Danger Zone, The Blood Typing Game, Kodu, Climate Challenge, Play My Code, Wasteland Adventure, Electrocity, Virtual Surgery, Peace Doves). October 5. fractuslearning.com Free e-Learning Resources. 2011. Free e-Learning Resources. blog.efrontlearning.net. Gerald, Olympia Shilpa. 2012. Village children take the Skype route to education. July 9. New Dehli, India: The Hindu. Geuss, Megan. 2011. Group Video Chat Showdown: Google Hangouts and AnyMeeting Come Out on Top. November 7. PC World. Google announces YouTube now has more than 1,000 educational channels. 2012. Google announces YouTube now has more than 1,000 educational channels. Reddit Technology. Lifshits, Yury. 2011. 100+ Online Resources That Are Transforming Education. January 7. Mashable.com ltjohhed. 2012. Free/Open Deduplication Software?. January 4. ask.slashdot.org MasterPatricko. 2011. OpenSUSE 12.1 Released. November 16. linux.slashdot.org MIT Center for Mobile Learning @ The Media Lab. 2012. MIT Center for Mobile Learning @ The Media Lab. Cambridge, MA: MIT Media Lab. 2012. What I did on my summer vacation Or, The Media Lab at Aspen Ideas Festival 2012. San Franscisco, CA: Storify.com Mossberg, Walter. 2012. A Chance To Call 15 Friends To Video Chat In High Def. New York, NY: Wall Street Journal Personal Technology Column. Nesson, Charles. 2011. free to all. May 25. Cambridge, MA: blogs.law.harvard.edu/nesson. Protalinski, Emil. 2012. On World Teachers’ Day, Google announces YouTube now has more than 1,000 educational channels. October 5. thenextweb.com Quinnelly, Travis. 2009. 5 Free Screencasting Apps for Creating Video Tutorials. makeuseof.com Roush, Wade. 2012. Can Anyone Catch Khan Academy? The Fate of the U in the YouTube Era. July 20. Xconomy. timothy. 2012. Best Software For Putting Lectures Online? December 31. hardware.slashdot.org Select RSS Feeds Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Deeds, David. 2012. Best Practices Showcase: 3D Virtual Worlds in (K-12/International) Schools. March 13. slideshare.net. Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Timelines Select Video and Audio Binkley, Ken. 2010. Immune Attack Demo. Federation of American Scientists. Doherty, Paul. 2012. Exploratorium Tour - Part 1 of 5. San Francisco, CA: KirkwoodSLGroup. Online Education Grows Up, And For Now, It's Free. 2012. Online Education Grows Up, And For Now, It's Free. September 30. National Public Radio. Recording Skype calls for Free w/ Audacity. 2010. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlPT7b-Hkuk (for interviews). YouTube. Monroy-Hernandez, Andres. 2012. Designing for Remixing: Computer-supported Social Creativity. Cambridge, MA: cyber.law.harvard.edu Stegman, Melanie. 2011. ImmuneAttack SMHS Feb 2011. Federation of American Scientists. TED Ed - Lessons Worth Sharing. 2012. - TED-Ed Website Tour. (http://ed.ted.com/ TED Ed - Lessons Worth Sharing). TED Ed. Select Websites Amara's Subtitles. 2012. Amara's Subtitles. (Amara's Universal Subtitles - Join Amara’s Global Volunteer Community! Amara is a non-profit and open-source project. We are working to make video accessible to people who are deaf and hard of hearing and for everyone who wants to watch a video in a language that we don’t speak. Help us translate and caption videos to make them accessible for everyone. blog.universalsubtitles.org/volunteer/ MediaWiki Administration and Development. 2012. MediaWiki Administration and Development: Administration and optimization of a MediaWiki installation. codelesson.com Teach Your Technology. 2012. Teach Your Technology: Bring your technical expertise to the CodeLesson learning community. codelesson.com Select Wikis World University and School Links Education: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Education One Laptop per Child: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/One_Laptop_per_Child_-_XO_Laptop_-_$100_Laptop_-_MIT Programming: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Programming Theories of Learning subject: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Theories_of_Learning Web Page Design and Production: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Web_Page_Design_and_Production WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequency Broadcast to TV Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (probably in United Nations' languages only - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com/edu/ Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/index.php?page=what_is_alice/what_is_alice Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://crlt.indiana.edu/research/qa.html (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). ScienceSim. 2012. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. Unity3D. 2012. unity3d.com/ Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com (Scott MacLeod) - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google Profiles World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://l.anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wetpaint.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School incorporated as a nonprofit in April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt charity, as of 2011. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 license - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!